Pokemon yugioh clash of the champions movie
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is back with his adventures with yugi again but things not good when an powerful ancient enemy was freed from his prison getting revenge on the descendant of the guardian warning dark tones, violence and nudity AshxDawnxMayxSerena, yugixtea


**PokemonXYugioh clash of the champions: The movie**

 **Chapter 1**

 **histories of Shadow emperor and the beginning**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh series this is the first ever Pokemon yugioh crossover based on the failed story line clash of the champions this story is like a movie/Reboot of the series where leads to the history of Ash's ancestor in Egypt against the very dark powerful entity that wants to rule the shadow games in order to do that he must kill the Egypt guardian's descendant and this story is rated M for darker tones, violence, nudity, lemon and also a PearlAmourshipping and YugiXTea**

 **Sarah Natochenny: as Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green**  
 **James Carter Cathcart: as Gary Oak**  
 **Michele Knotz: as Misty and May**  
 **Bill Rogers: as Brock**  
 **Craig Blair: as Tracey Sketchit**  
 **Kayzie Rogers: as Max**  
 **Emily Jenness: as Dawn, Zuzu Boyle, Celina, Rin, and Lulu Obsidian**  
 **Eileen Stevens: as Iris, Yubel, and Tori Meadows**  
 **Jason Griffith: as Cilan**  
 **Michael Liscio Jr.: as Clemont, Yuya Sakaki, Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto**  
 **Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld: as Bonnie**  
 **Haven Paschall: as Serena**  
 **Dan Green: as Yugi Muto**  
 **Wayne Grayson: as Joey Wheeler and Professor Lyman Banner (Ghost)**  
 **Greg Abbey: as Tristan Taylor and Yusei Fudo**  
 **Amy Birnbaum: as Téa Gardner**  
 **Eric Stuart: as Seto Kaiba**  
 **Marc Thompson: as Duke Devlin**  
 **Erica Schroeder: as Mai Valentine**  
 **Lisa Ortiz: as Serenity Wheeler**  
 **Matthew Charles: as Jaden Yuki**  
 **Emlyn Morinelli McFarland: as Alexis Rhodes**  
 **Bella Hudson: as Akiza Izinski**  
 **Eli Jay: as Yuma Tsukumo**

"Duel monster born for every duelist in the world and abilities, and yet still, Thier origin came from Egypt stumbling in the forbidden power called the shadow games never be used the brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the shadow games into the shadow realm the gift can often be a curse to those who used the shadow games by the power of the millennium items till the pharaoh and the priest used the shadow games but an more discovery has happen as if our timelines had met before with creatures of their own using them for battle" said the voice as there was Egypt

(Egypt 1,000 B.C)

at Egypt there was a battle happened monsters from the shadow games had wrecked havoc to Pharaoh Atem's home his people were been chase away and some were been killed at the winged creature was flying towards the battle where Atem and the priest were finishing the battle as the shadow creatures came and had atem surrounded then they spoke

"we will not let you banish us pharaoh"

"Our emperor will rule this world to chaos of his legacy." then Atem saw other people were slaves carrying someone as a figure wears black Egypt armor was seen but he's holding something it looks like a item but was form a ruby his name was the shadow emperor "so you're the shadow emperor I heard of" said Atem as the emperor spoke "Yes pharaoh I was the creator of the shadow games, I had a purpose to bring then end of this world and recreate it in my own vision with the eye of shadows I am fulfil my destiny." the emperor said all hope seems lost until a light came and crashed to the area where the war is started

"What who dares interfere my conquest?" they see the sand cleared and the figure appeared in ancient Egyptian cold armor but was like it's alive he had wings on his back looked like a Pegasus has he has raven-hair, then he has a golden blade but looked like a shape of a scissor but around his neck was a item look just like Atem's but a shape of a heart as he looks at the emperor

"I am here to end the shadows games helping the pharaoh to save it demon with my army Arcues aide us and help our future" said the figure Atem learn he's on his side as he helps him to fight as they're are other creatures with soldiers came to help are the figure's army

"what are they?" Atem said then the emperor then was furious

"Kill them all!" as his monsters charge to them "defend them!" as the armies and their creatures charge when two clashed the battle started but the good was winning then the emperor lost his patience then fights the warrior

"what's your name?" said the emperor

"Kanji Ketchum the prince of Equestria and the guardian of the universe!" said Kanji as the emperor was still fighting him with thier blades "nice blade I should have it" said the emperor "Not a chance!" as he calls in his ally was a dragon-fire creature was named Reshiram as he helps his master "Kenji we can finish this!" said his armor wait his armor talks "I agreed with you Anchiketsu" said Kenji talks to Anchiketsu an armor

"I had a creature to rise Winged phoenix of shadows!" the emperor summons a creature but was far from what everyone imagine as it was a huge bird but was covered in shadows "feel afraid?" said the emperor

"Afraid no"

"Are we going to win this"

"Don't worry my friend we always triumph!" as the two charged to battle at each other

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto

"Ah great to be home" said Ash who was resting in his favorite spot at the forest was a hill lead to the pond "I had success and fulfill my dream to be a pokemon master" Ash said looking at the sky he thinks of his one time he had when he met yugi and his friends including seeing his group "I never forget yugi and my friends but I guess things never lasted." said Ash then he heard a duelist/trainer came by

"Hey are you Ash ketchum!"

"Yeah he's me" said Ash

"I was looking for that highschool pipsqueak but seeing you is my ticket" Ash recognised that guy

"I know you, you're that chum who was with that riot." said Ash

"how about a duel"

"Then I accept the challenge" as they active thier pokedisks

I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was" Ash used Greninja as his main one with his dark magician

To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause" as the duelist has a rhyperior and flame swordsman

I will travel across the land Searching far and wide" rhyperior was ready to fight

Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside" Greninja charges to fight as rhyperior charges

Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all Its you and me" rhyperior pushed Greninja to the tree but have got up Ash placed a face down card

I know it's my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend as rhyperior was ready to charge

Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all A heart so true" but Ash has a trap card and used it at him then Greninja strike him with water shruiken and won

Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you" the duelist was shocked then return his pokemon

Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all Yeah "Great job Greninja" said Ash

Every challenge along the way With courage I will face" he then has battle ox summon

I will battle every day To claim my rightful place" Ash calls in his favorite dark magician girl which she had a crush on him as they fight

Come with me, the time is right There's no better team" battle ox knocks her out but stands up

Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream" then she used her attacks

Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all Its you and me" and takes down battle ox

I know it's my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend" as he was down the duelist was furious

In a world we must defend Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all" Ash was proud of dark magician girl

A heart so true Our courage will pull us through" as she hugged him as Ash blushed

You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all" he then summons more pokemon and monsters

Gotta catch 'em all, Gotta catch 'em all , Gotta catch 'em all" Ash then lets pikachu and dark magician make a blow

Yeah

as the duelist was down of his life points "Oh no!" as he ran off Ash never lost his touch "Like old times" said Ash remembering those good times "Ash!" Ash thought he heard two familiar voices as he looked and saw two girls about his age one was a Bluenette wears a a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. It is nearly identical to her game counterpart's with the exception of her scarf and bag. other was a girl wears a a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, long honey blond hair that reaches just above her waist, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, black hi-tops with pink semi-Poké Ball printing on the sides similar in design to Hilda's, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow. as Ash recognised them

"Dawn, Serena!" said Ash as the girls were Dawn and serena who were grown up like him as they were happy to see Ash again "Ash we miss you" said Dawn who was hugging him "We thought you'd be here at your spot" said Serena who's hugging him as well as Ash returns thier hug "I miss you two as well" said Ash as they let go then Ash thinks in his mind

"What brings you two here" said Ash as they looked at him

"We just came to see you as usual Ash?" said Dawn

"And we saw your match Ash you were great." said Serena

"Thanks girls." said Ash as he has one thing in mind "are you two thinking of going to domino city to see our friends again." said Ash as his girls agreed with him "I like that idea Ash!" said Dawn

"seeing yugi and the others again." said serena

"Let's go and tell the others!" shout Ash as they're off to pallet town to see his other friends

 **that's it of the chapter 1 of Pokemon yugioh clash of the champions the movie hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of doing a movie story and I'm thinking of doing a Pokemon castlevania crossover with a pairing AshXSypha and also if you want ideas of that and if you want me to do more PearlAmourshipping (AshxDawnXSerena) story send your reviews or pm me so enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
